Brodo the Bard
Brodo the Bard, also known as Brodo Stonedawn, is a dwarf bard from the City of Gate and member of the Soup Troop. Description Brodo is a young dwarf with a scarred face and no body hair. He is short with an expressive face and a blood oath sigil on his left arm. He wears traveler's clothes and a blue bandanna on his head like sweet do-rag. Brodo has a strong mastery of bardic magic and uses a magical lute and flute to produce wonderful melodies. He is adventurous, forgetful, impulsive, fun-loving, and has a strong affinity for alcohol. Biography From the pen of the bard himself: Two score and five years ago, a beautiful dwarven woman and a noble dwarven man brought forth on this World of Juniper a new figure, conceived in heroism and dedicated to the proposition that no ale shall go undrank; no song shall go unsung; no rock shall go unturned; and no gelatinous cube shall ooze over this land in safety again. That figure is yours truly, Brodo the Bard. I've been in and out of scholarly guilds, but none could withstand the temptation of the road, of music, and of the good life outside the classroom. Unfortunately, large swaths of my past have been denied to me from what mechanism I cannot say. I swore a blood oath in my younger days, a mischievous device that may play a factor in my forgetfulness. In any event, when the truth of my family history has been divined, I intend to reclaim my inheritance from that Shining City of Gate. While I await that day, I travel with a band of followers calling ourselves The Soup Troop. We take our name from our reliable steed Soup. I encountered (and reencountered some time later) the most foul creature to dirty the earth: a cube of acidic gelatin. I may have lost my hair and beard in the encounter, but I have tasted revenge. During that moment, my life was spared by the machinations of an enigmatic deity calling itself The Playwright. I am devoting my time to seeing that my debt to The Playwright is repaid. Over the months, the group known from Port Euler to Laketown as the Soup Troop has become enmeshed in a series of pitched battles, high political intrigue, and more than a few plots to hurt the innocent bystanders that exist wherever adventurers such as ourselves tread. We even went to space that one time. Many a villain needs a good teeth-kicking before I retire to my gold. Notable Equipment and Items * Doss Lute * Parrot Guardian Mask * Raged One Medallion * Javelin of Lightning * Summoning Flute/Dagger - received from the Playwright in his tomb, can be used to summon an animal spirit or calm emotions * Playwright Medallion - used as a focus, extracted from the dead CUBE. * Flask of Endless Drinking - Kinna knows how to fill it up with whatever booze she wants. * Blue Bandana - gift from Pluvio, resistance to fire. Worn by Brodo on his head to cover up his baldness. * Deed to the Draughmoor Opera House * Shard of Transmutation Notable Associations * The Soup Troop - adventuring group * Jacque Stonedawn - father * Pluvio - best friend * The Pay-Per-Sword - former mercenary group * The CUBE - mortal enemy * The Playwright - divine patron * Mask - other divine patron? Trivia Catchphrases * NEW START SAME HEART * Not out to be the next snackrifice.